


Blood Gulch: Jurassic Park

by NotMattFromRT



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMattFromRT/pseuds/NotMattFromRT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Leonard Church, multi-billionaire eccentric scientist, wants to bring the members of the Blood Gulch Society, an Iowa-based Archeology and Paleobotany research team comprised of Dr. Caroline Church and Dr. David Washington, to her new "theme park" known as Jurassic Park. Accompanied by Dr. Lavernius Tucker, a flirtatious chaos mathematician, Alph and Emil, grandnephews to Church, Donald Doyle, a "bloodsucking lawyer", they unlock the secrets awaiting for them in Jurassic Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Gulch: Jurassic Park

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Director of Project Freelancer is Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008994) by [directium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/directium/pseuds/directium). 



> Hey everyone. I decided to drop my monotonous, fifteen chapter fic "ShikariHipping" in favor of doing this one. I got tired of writing it, and after watching Jurassic Park in preparation for Jurassic World, I decided to make this. Some other inspiration came from Directium, because I was reading her fanfic "The Director Of Project Freelancer is Dead" as I came up with this idea. Enjoy!

Click.

Click.

Click.

As the lights in the laboratory turned on, and machines started to growl and hum, Dr. Leonard Church moved towards the incubator as it slowly turned the eggs, one by one. He relaxed. The incubator had been working overnight, toiling away to bring new life into the world. He studied the eggs for a while, pristine and textured, not too rough, but not smooth as a baby’s bottom either. Only he was able to achieve this goal.

And it took him 13 goddamn years.

Not only 13 years, but countless expenses were used in this project, however; when creating life, one really doesn’t spare any expense, do they? Rome was not made in a day with no resources, no! Rome took years to build, with all of it creating the greatest empire on Earth. This, too, had taken years, but not as many as Rome. As the doctor pondered himself for a bit, he didn’t notice that someone had crept in behind him.

“Good morning, Leonard.” Aiden Price, his lead scientist, said behind him.

Leonard let out a screech and closed his mouth with his hands.

“Fuck you, Aiden. You scared me, asshole.” Leonard spoke.

“Well, I would have scared you if it wasn’t him, Doctor.” Another voice spoke.

In through the door came Frank DuFresne, also known as Doc. Behind him were the couple of the administrators at Jurassic Park, Dexter Grif and Dick Simmons, as well as Franklin Delano Donut, the one who hadn’t gotten laid yet. They all rushed to their positions at their desks, and booted up their respective computers. The main monitor in the room also went online.

“Alright gentlemen, let’s get this show on the road.” Leonard said. “Turn on the power.”

“On it, sir.” Simmons said, typing in the command to turn on the power going to the electric fence.

“Power systems online- Hey guys, look at the incubator!” Simmons shrieked.

An egg was about to hatch! Everyone seemingly abandoned their posts to watch the miracle of birth take place. Church pulled out his camera to record the birth.

A small shake.

A larger shake.

A piece of egg, cracked off.

The egg now had a hole large enough in it to get the new velociraptor out! She was alive and breathing, thanks to the wonders of modern-day science. If this got out to the science community, everyone would freak out.

Leonard took a step back as he watched Price handle the baby velociraptor. He knew now was the time for contact.

 

“Get me a helicopter, headed straight for the Blood Gulch Society. Get me Washington!” he said.

 

Y̥̞̰̖̺͙͜O̶̙͓̗͉̦L̰L͉͍̲̗̕W̷̗ ̯̫̰̥̣͇T̳̟͈F̳͓̜̻̙O̢̻X͚S҉̯͕̺̯̫̳:͖͖͕͇̹ ̖͚̣Q͚̤̲F͈̣I̶Z̢͇H͈̖̜͙̣H͎̻ͅṞ̠̣̗X͍͉ ҉͓͉Ḵ͇̩̝̦͈Z̠͈Į̝̣̞̲̯̣̱P̡̖̤̝̜  
͉̬̳́  
̜̭̜͚̫̲B͓̥̹͈̹L͓̗͍̖͖O̞̱̲̺͉L̛̠̩͕̲̻̪ͅD̻̗̻ ̘̙͚̫̗̗G̖͉̻̞̖̀ͅF̣͜L͖X̙H̦̙̝̺̠̲: ͝QÚ̞̞̳͓̟R͔̕R̭̹̺̲̲̦͡ͅH͟S̛͎̜̣̣̮R͕͟C̭͉̮̜̝̣̲ ̵̳̼̰̼̝K̳͚̤̺͍A̜̱̝̯̘̖͈͟I̝̤͕̜̼͍R̖͉̦

BLOOD GULCH: JURASSIC PARK

**Author's Note:**

> 01010101 01010011 01000101 00100000 01000001 01001110 00100000 01000001 01010100 01000010 01000001 01010011 01001000 00100000 01000011 01001001 01010000 01001000 01000101 01010010 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000100 01000101 01000011 01001111 01000100 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001001 01010100 01001100 01000101
> 
> Sorry for the short first chapter, It's just a prologue after all.


End file.
